The Cotton Candy Kingdom
by Tib Dunncan
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is asked by the Princess to act as a delegate to a meeting with King Chemi-Steed, ruler of the Cotton Candy Kingdom. She agrees, despite the unsettling stories from her childhood. "They're called the Amnicorns..."


All her life, she'd been a mare of knowledge. Books, facts and pure, unfiltered _knowledge_. She'd never held much to the stuff of legends; she'd rarely even paid attention to the ponylore told to her as a filly before bed. It was all just customs that she took with a grain of salt. At that age, her determined shunning of such nonsense was to protect herself from the monsters that hid under the bed. While she loved her brother, he would often seek a laugh at her expense, as all big brothers were wont to do at one point in their lives, whispering ominously to her about tales of the Everfree Forest. She'd turned her nose up at the stories with an arrogant air about her, telling her brother – and herself – that there were no such things as _Changelings_, and she promised him – and herself – that Princess Celestia had cast the villainous Discord from Equestria long ago, and all remnants of his tyranny had been corrected. There was no trace of him anywhere.

The low hiss of Shining Armor's voice, from those dark nights when they stayed up far past their bedtimes, huddled under a tent of sheets and telling each other ghost stories, was suddenly present in the forefront of her mind. _They're called the_ Amnicorns.

She'd shake her head and peeked out from their makeshift fort and told him that she needed to go to bed; she had school in the morning. It was nothing more than an excuse, they both knew, especially on the nights when their late night escapades reached the early hours of the morning. But she would have none of it.

Now, Twilight Sparkle stood at the very tip of the boundaries, with one hoof just touching the black asphalt of the Long Bridge. This twenty mile stretch of blacktop was the final bedtime story. She didn't want to move forward, she didn't want her big brother's years-old stories to suddenly become truth. _Undeniable truth_. She swallowed hard and crossed the border. She had to. There wasn't much of an option, on her part.

Not when this quest had been set upon her by the Princess Herself.

Twilight wouldn't have traded the Princess's confidence for all the bedtime stories in the world, but she couldn't help feeling a part of her foal hood tearing at the seams with every step she took towards that mythical – _magical_ – city.

Gallington.

That was the name of the city – this _impossible_ city – that rested comfortably atop a cloud of cotton candy. Just the smell of the unusually sugary clouds brought back the memories, the weight of her Elemental crown resting atop her mane. She breathed in the sweet scent, preferring to focus on her pleasant memories instead of the crunch of the gravel beneath her hooves.

Of course, thinking about Discord didn't help much, either. This was his doing, from an eternity ago, before the Princesses were really Princesses, instead mere rebels standing up to their tyrant for the ponies they protected.

All trains of thought led her back to the situation on hoof, disjointed and distant as they were. Thus, she gasped quite audibly when she felt the strange tingle of silver grass under her hooves. This was the first step into Gallington.

She looked up, squinting against the sunlight that shone through the spun sugar clouds, up at the magnificent tiers of the castle. This was the main square. She shook herself physically, trying to dispel the knot in her stomach, and held her head high as she marched forward to the golden gates of the monument.

This was the home of Chemi-Steed, the first of a strange breed of ponies, born purely of chaos, and in chaos they remained. This was a strange place for Twilight to witness. The streets, so unlike those of Ponyville, were bustling with strange metal carriages, pulled by their own force, and no ponies – _Amnicorns_, she reminded herself violently. They may not react well to being called Ponies. No Amnicorns in sight.

She shook her head and ploughed forward. Princess Celestia had sent her here with two royal guards, a carriage full of sweets from Sugarcube Corner, and the express mindset of _diplomacy_. Her only purpose in this strange Kingdom was peace making.

It was a well known fact that those of Equestria and those of the Cotton Candy Kingdom resented each other deeply, though _why_ it was never understood. It was rumored that the only ones who knew were Chemi-Steed and Celestia herself. The Princess had not confided so much knowledge into Twilight before her departure – perhaps She hadn't seen the necessity in it. As for the former… no pony had ever confronted Him. Up until recently – _very_ recently, Twilight thought with a strange dread – no pony had been able to reach the Kingdom.

Her small party met a pair of Amnicorn guards at the front of the grand castle, and she felt herself shrink back involuntarily, nearly colliding with one of the Pegasus guards who had flown her and Equestria's offering to the Kingdom.

They were impossibly tall, standing at about seven feet, taller than any of the Royal Family, and Alicorns were known to be the largest of Ponies. Their coats were cool blues and sea-tone greens, intertwining in dizzying patterns that Twilight had only ever seen in Photo-Finish's style of dress. They were bizarre colors, with eyes just a little too bright and manes just a shade or two off, and they stared down at her with a look of pure resentment.

Her voice died in her throat, her ears pushed back, and she swore she saw one of them smirk, the corners of his mouth twitching up for a fraction of a second.

It was shocking, seeing how confident they were in their ability to frighten her. Years of foal hood had set her up for terrifying beasts that could rip you apart at a moment's notice, and there they were, laughing at her.

She snorted indignantly and straightened, eyes less fearful. Her ears remained pushed back but in a defensive manner, no longer giving off the air of cowardice she had moments ago.

"We come from Equestria, and seek to talk to your ruler, King Chemi-Steed of the Amnicorns."

The other guard seemed momentarily shocked. He stole a glance at his partner and bent down, nearly doubling over, and pushed his face to hers.

"All the way from Canterlot, it looks like. Isn't that impressive." He grinned. It wasn't a malicious grin, but it certainly wasn't a welcoming smile. "His Highness warned us about the _pony folk_ that would run rampant around the streets of Gallington, today." He spat the words like they were rancid apples, teeth bared. "You must be the guests of honor."

"Indeed," she replied, nodding her head and trying _so hard_ to keep her composure about her.

After what felt like hours, the guards stepped aside, allowing her and her companions passage into the castle. It was a magnificent thing, rivaling even the architecture of Canterlot. Precious metals plated the stone walls, twined around monstrous pillars and blossomed into fixtures on the walls, from which flames of all colors sprung forth, bathing the halls in a dizzying psychedelic dance. Crown molding adjourned the intersections of the walls and the ceiling, sporting intricate images depicting the Kingdom's history, much like the stained glass windows in Celestia's Cathedral. She found her gaze locked upon the pictures, searching in vain for even the tiniest clue as to why the dissention between their races had arisen in the first place.

"Miss Sparkle?" one of her guards grunted.

Her head was still tilted to the ceiling as she walked, so engrossed in the chronicles of the Amnicorns that she barely managed to hum out a response. The guard didn't reply after that, because what he was about to tell her became painfully clear as she rammed the side of her face straight into the heavy steel doors that separated the hallways from the King's quarters. She stumbled backwards and the two guards opened the doors for her. She shook her head quickly, dispelling the effects of the impact before being addressed directly.

"Twilight Sparkle."

It _was_ a greeting, of sorts. The way a prison guard might greet a cell occupant. She took it well, though, kneeling into a bow of respect for the King. Her horn touched the ground. "Your Highness. On behalf of Princess Celestia, I cannot thank You enough for lowering Your enchantment defenses and allowing us safe passage to Your Kingdom, let alone allowing such a meeting to take place." She rose from the bow, to face Him.

He looked bored.

Well, Twilight thought, a familiar knot of anxiety forming inside her, at lease He didn't look as resentful as the guards outside His castle did.

"Yes. A wonderful chance for both of us."

King Chemi-Steed sat atop a throne much like Celestia's, which was set at the top of a long, double sided stairwell. The throne itself was more ornate than anything Twilight had seen in her life, but she couldn't bask in its beauty; she couldn't tear her eyes from the King.

If she'd thought that the Amnicorns at the gates had looked unusual, they were everyday spectacles compared to their King. His coat had the same haphazard paint-splatter pattern as the others, but He sported a horn unlike that of any Pony in Equestrian history. His horn twisted in an unnatural way as it rose higher and higher, flecks of the green in hHis coat creeping up its length. His mane was a bright blonde, with streaks of the toxic green combed through it. He wore fine jewelry much like Celestia's, though His displayed blood red rubies instead of gentle amethyst. She felt it as almost a blow to the Princess, but had hardly any time to ponder over the rhetoric of His dress. Her eyes traveled down his form, from the tip of his horn to the bottom oh His hooves, which made her cringe. Splayed out on the floor in front of His hooves were long metal claws.

He chuckled when he noticed her staring, a low sound that seemed to reverberate through the near-empty chamber. "Do you like them?" He asked, raising a hoof and extending it towards her.

They _moved_.

She cringed, understanding that they were not just for show. Somehow, they were a part of Him, able to be bent to his will and used much like griffon talons.

She bet they were as sharp as griffon talons too, if not sharper.

"Well. It certainly took you Ponies long enough to arrive." He said passively, examining the tips of his claws. "But let's get down to business, shall we? I'll admit: I was surprised when Celestia told me she couldn't make it on her own. A bit hurt, too. How I _love_ catching up with Her." His voice dripped with the sarcasm that Twilight had expected. "But I suppose being Royalty is universal, no matter if you're ruling a Kingdom, or running a dictatorship. But no matter. I can't _wait_ to hear what Her little Ambassador has to say. She must trust you immensely, Twilight Sparkle, to send you to the Cotton Candy Kingdom."

The Unicorn nodded solemnly. "She does, and I'm not only honored to have been Her delegate, but also to be in Your grand Kingdom. Quite magnificent, if I might say so."

He let out a wild sound, something between a howl and a booming laugh. "Flattery!" He roared, rising from His throne. "I like that!" He leapt from the platform effortlessly. "But I do not wish to talk here. Come with me, Twilight Sparkle." She turned to follow Him from the room, and her guards followed behind. "Alone," He added.

All three Equestrians halted before she turned sheepishly to the guards. "Go on. Why don't you bring the gift to the kitchens, so they can be stored?"

It was the King's turn to halt. "You bring food?" He knelt down so that he was _almost_ at her level. He was far taller than any of the guards she'd seen roaming the castle in their militaristic style, standing at a full ten feet at least.

"Y-yes, Your Highness." She stuttered. The term suddenly took on new meaning for her. Highness, indeed! "A gift from Ponykind, from my own hometown sweetshop. A carriage full of Sugarcube Corner's finest doughnuts."

He laughed loudly again. "Wonderful. Onwards."

Twilight followed Him from the castle, back through the streets the way she'd come. She could see the Long Bridge on the horizon when He veered off to the right of the path. She hesitated for a moment before galloping into the silver grass to follow. "This," He said quietly, looking around the untouched forests, "is Galling. It's where my people first found solace after the Tyranny of Discord was abolished."

The mare found herself stepping lightly, unwilling to disturb even one blade of grass in the sanction of the Kingdom. She looked about her, trying to take in everything at once. There were familiar things, like dark barked trees and small animals, mostly birds. But besides those few similarities, it was truly like having stepped into another world. The leaves on the trees were a delicate sky blue, lighter than Rainbow Dash's coat, but cast an intoxicating orange glow on the ground where the sunlight shone through them.

Smoky blue rocks jutted from the grass here and there, but they were constantly moving, as if made of morning mist. Twilight set a hoof on the surface of one and watched in amazement as it passed right through, barely disturbing the surface. She snatched her leg back and turned to the King. "The Princess deeply regrets not being able to meet you here Herself." She said. It was a partial lie; Twilight knew very well that the Princess had sent her specifically, for some reason, but hadn't a doubt in her mind that if Celestia had known things would have gone well with her presence, She would have made the appeal Herself.

"Of course." He said absently. "No matter, though. I cannot say I enjoy Her company very much. However, you, young mare, have made a far nicer impression than your dear Princess." He turned to face her. "Your coat is purple. That is a pleasant color. It symbolizes good judgment, trustworthiness, leadership… You strike me as a Pony with all these attributes. I cannot say that I am deterred by your mannerisms. Perhaps, out of all of your Princess's attempted meetings, this one will be the most successful."

"With any luck," she said, shortly.

Both were silent. Chemi-Steed was standing under the orange shade of one of His trees, scraping at the earth with His hoof and using His claw to delicately pick gemstones from the grass like Applejack would pick apples from her trees. He examined them closely before tossing them up into the air to the birds. Twilight got a glance at one of them as it swooped down to retrieve the treat: it had six stark green eyes, much like the color of the markings on the Amnicorns.

"Your Highness," she started, in a hushed tone. He looked up from His bird feeding – it was indeed bird feeding, she surmised as she heard the sharp crunch of stones – and down at her. "Forgive me, but in order for us to be able to communicate fully without complications or misunderstandings, I have to ask: what happened, here?" She saw the look of mild shock on His face. "The Ponies in Equestria know next to nothing about The Cotton Candy Kingdom."

"Celestia hasn't told you?" He asked, airily. There was something about His voice that made her insides squirm. It was evident that she was supposed to have arrived with the knowledge. She uttered a small no. "But surely you must have heard about Discord's tyranny? After all, if rumors are to be believed, you were one of the six ponies to end his second reign, were you not?"

"Yes, your Highness. The Princess gave us a short story, and I've since read on how She and Her sister used the Elements of Harmony to defeat him, but it… it mentioned nothing about Your Kingdom."

"I wouldn't expect it to. Did you know, Twilight Sparkle, that even once the source of Chaos is removed, the Chaos will still remain, unless Order is restored?"

"I did read about that, in my research. But the Princesses set everything right-"

"Not," He cut across her, His voice louder but calm, "everything. Look around you, my little Pony. Does this seem like Order to you?"

She shrunk back a bit as He extended a hoof to her, at the end of which perched a small bird. Feathers barely clung to its skeletal structure, horns jutted out at odd angles from its joints and its six green eyes blinked innocently up at her.

"Without Order, the only place one can go is further into Chaos. Surely you remember Discord's rather comical idea of Chaos."

"Of course," she answered, watching as the King fed the bird another stone. It held it in its talons, and bent over, cracking it in two with its beak and crunching down on it as any other bird would do to as seed. This was far from Discord's brand of Chaos. This was borderline nightmarish. "But this is…"

"Worse. Much worse. And we have been forced to live here for centuries." He handed her a hoofful of stones from the ground and she held them out nervously. It was just a bird, she reminded herself.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head lightly as she watched the bird in awe. It had hopped fearlessly onto her hoof and began gnawing at the stones. She wondered how often they ate. "Chaos has been dispelled from Equestria twice, now. Why is everything still… messed up?" She blurted the words before she had the chance to correct herself mentally. She ducked her head immediately and apologized.

He merely laughed. "Don't be afraid to be blunt, young mare. I cannot argue. Things are, as you say, messed up. But we lie outside of the Elements' reach. One must come and _free_ us from Chaos. It will not just happen." He explained.

Twilight nearly leapt at Him. "We can do that! The Princess can come again, or my friends and I, and use the Elements of Harmony!"

"Your Princess has come to my Kingdom several times, whether Ponykind is aware of it or not. She does not seem to understand one very important part of the equation." The bird flew off. "They say you are a learned pony. Tell me, what would happen if I were to take one of my birds and send it home with you? Keep in mind that its only food is found here, in Galling."

She watched as the bird turned its head and rustled some of its feathers loose. They fell but never hit the ground, instead crumbling to dust in mid air. "It would die," she said. She didn't have to calculate the numbers in her head to know that there was no way that poor thing could survive in Ponyville. She was surprised it could survive _there_.

"Precisely." He said, "Now if my _birds_ can't survive in a world of Order, a simple creature who has no concept of what has happened to it, or that it has been forsaken by the rest of the world, how do you expect my _people_ to survive? Your Princess fails to understand that by taking away Chaos, She is taking everything from us. We have not needed Her for centuries, we do not need Her now. Besides, I rather enjoy our little war," He said with a crooked smile.

She looked up at the King. At a towering ten feet or so, this was quite a feat. She'd come into Gallington expecting potential imprisonment for being associated with the Princess – hoof, she'd expected imprisonment for being a Pony! She'd expected Him to be ruthless, snarling, the stuff of legends from her childhood. It was a startling contrast to see Him now, a caring King, one having to make a decision no Pony should have to, between closure and the well being of His people. She kneeled in front of Him again, and He turned, curious.

"This is a greater Kingdom than anypony knows." She said, solemnly, honestly.

He smiled thinly and informed her that her guards were probably worrying, by now.

The trip back to Canterlot was long and took the better part of the night. A small pouch sat in her saddle bag, within which was a handful of unusual gemstones. She glanced every so often at her guard escorts who were effortlessly pulling her carriage through the fluffy gray clouds. She tried to focus on the elaborate speech she would present once back in Canterlot – at an appropriate hour, of course, since they were estimated to arrive back home at approximately four in the morning – but her mind kept wandering to the Kingdom sitting atop Discord's Cotton Candy clouds. She didn't know exactly how she was going to go about it. Disagreeing with the Princess wasn't something she had planned for. She sighed and lay down in the carriage and thought. One thing was for certain: Twilight Sparkle had much to report to Princess Celestia.


End file.
